Le premier Noel de Killian Jones
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Un prompt de 5 mots: CaptainSwan, Pere Noel, Streap-tease. Et vous avez un petit conte de Noel.


**A/N** **: bonjour a tous. Je suis une petite nouvelle du coté des fics** _ **Once Upon a Time,**_ **et quand je dis nouvelle, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur cette série. Je suis inscrite sur un forum et pour Noël il y a le** _ **Secret Santa**_ **. J'avais donc un prompt de 5 mots et voici ce que j'ai écris.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas mon binôme pour le prompt a bien aimé.**

 **Avec un petit peu de retard, Joyeux Noël a tous.**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Le premier Noël de Killian Jones**

* * *

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter s'est déroulée il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans une petite ville du Main appelée Story Brook. Dans cette petite ville, chaque habitant est un personnage de conte de fée. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Ce n'est pas grave. Lisez donc cette histoire et vous pourrez reconnaitre chaque personnage.

 **-oooo-**

Dans cette petite ville, il est bien rare que la vie soit tranquille. Il y a toujours quelque chose, ou quelqu'un pour venir déranger ses chers habitants. Mais ils font toujours face, ils se battent ensemble pour ce qui est a eux.

Certains sont des gentils, des héros comme on les appels. D'autres des méchants. Et il y a ceux qui ont changes de camps, ceux qui ont fuient le mauvais coté pour rejoindre celui des gentils, devenant ainsi eux-mêmes des héros.

C'est le cas de Killian Jones, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Capitaine Crochet. Pourquoi a-t-il changé de camps ? Pour l'amour d'une femme : Emma Swan. Des le moment où ses yeux se sont posés sur elle, il a sut qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Maintenant, il pouvait enfin savourer ce nouveau bonheur, cette nouvelle vie.

En ce soir de Noël, toute la famille Charming était réunit chez David et Mary Margaret. Emma, Henry, Regina, Robin, le petit Roland ainsi que bébé Neal et bien entendu Crochet. Pour lui tout ceci était nouveau. Il n'avait jamais eut la chance de partager de tels moments avec sa famille étant enfant. Et sa vie d'adulte n'avait pas été facile non plus.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait célébrer Noël en famille.

Assit autour de la grande table, il laissa son regard passer sur chaque membre de cette famille qui était maintenant la sienne. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie. Méritait-il vraiment cette nouvelle chance au bonheur ? Il en doutait parfois. Comment aurait-il put en être autrement.

Il s'était battu toute sa vie, avait tué pour peu de chose, avait terrifié tant de gents. Il avait parcourut les océans a la recherche d'une seule chose : la vengeance. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Enfin si, mais il avait laissé passer sa chance pour l'amour d'Emma. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait fait le bon choix. Sa récompense était à présent devant lui : une famille. Alors pour répondre a la question qu'il se posait tous les jours, a savoir s'il méritait vraiment tout ça, oui, il le méritait.

La main d'Emma attrapa la sienne sous la table et il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle lui offrait son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il aimait tant. Il serra sa main en lui rendant son sourire. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Tu vas bien Killian ? » demanda-t-elle quand même.

« Je vais bien, » répondit ce dernier avec assurance, même s'il n'en avait pas tant que ca. « C'est juste que tout ceci est nouveau pour moi. »

Emma sourit et se rapprocha de son oreille. Elle lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Puis elle s'écarta, lui fit un clin d'œil et se remit à manger. Killian la regarda un instant, curieux. Il était impatient que le repas se termine, de rentrer à la maison et de découvrir quel cadeau lui réservait sa douce.

 **-oooo-**

Le repas s'était très bien passé. Tous le monde avait été si gentil envers lui, faisant en sorte qu'il se sente vraiment comme un membre de cette famille. Après mangé, ils s'étaient tous installé dans le salon et les enfants avaient put déballer un cadeau. Il avait aimé ces instants, voir les yeux de Roland s'illuminer devant une voiture téléguidée. Il n'en avait jamais vu lui-même, mais il comprit bien assez vite son fonctionnement. Ce monde avait vraiment de drôles d'objets pour que les enfants s'amusent. Tout ça ne l'étonnait plus vraiment.

Pour Henry, le cadeau fut un peu différent. Il n'était plus vraiment un enfant, mais il n'était pas encore un adulte. Emma et Killian avaient décidé de lui offrir quelque chose qui lui plairait vraiment et ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Un porte plume avec de l'encre de chine afin qu'il puisse écrire ses propres histoires. C'était le cadeau parfait.

Au bout de quelques heures, tout le monde se sépara. Henry décida de passer la nuit chez Regina, avec l'accord d'Emma. Les deux femmes décidèrent qu'il passerait Noël chez Regina et le nouvel an avec Emma. Ainsi, il rentra avec sa compagne pour célébrer leur propre réveillon sans personne pour les déranger.

Maintenant, il était assit dans le salon de leur maison, a attendre le cadeau d'Emma. A peine arrivé a la maison, elle l'avait immédiatement dirigée vers le salon et lui avait ordonnée de rester là et de l'attendre, qu'elle revenait avec son cadeau. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être et il était vraiment impatient de savoir.

C'est alors qu'il entendit de la musique emplir la pièce, une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui l'intrigua. Et là, Emma entra dans le salon. Elle portait la tenue la plus sexy qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Une petite jupe rouge avec de la fourrure blanche en bas, un chemisier a manche courte, avec un décolletée plongeant. Il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à laisser ses yeux s'y perdre lorsqu'Emma s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers lui.

« Voici ton cadeau mon pirate, » lui susurra-t-elle a l'oreille.

Killian déglutit. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette d'Emma, mais il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et danser au rythme de la musique, ondulant les hanches, passant ses mains sur son corps, là où il voulait passer ses propres mains. Il suivit des yeux les mains d'Emma lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent sur le premier bouton du chemisier qu'elle ouvrit avec délicatesse.

Le pauvre homme se redressa dans son fauteuil, tentant de calmer les réactions de son corps. Jamais encore une femme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, et elle ne l'avait pas encore touché. Il la vit ouvrir un autre bouton, puis un autre et encore un autre. Elle se tourna, puis laissa glisser le chemisier le long de ses bras, se retrouvant ainsi en jupe et soutient gorge. Les petites mains de la jeune femme vinrent ensuite se poser sur la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et là Killian se demanda s'il pourrait se retenir encore longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, s'approcha tout en ondulant des hanches pour s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa le visage et il laissa ses mains se poser sur les hanches de sa belle. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant, de lui montrer a quel point il l'aimait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'instant magique allait bientôt être brisé.

La porte donnant de la salle à manger au salon s'ouvrit et Killian et Emma tournèrent la tête, surprit. Là, aussi surprit qu'eux, se tenait le père Noël. Enfin, pas exactement le père Noël. Il s'agissait de David, déguisé en père Noël. Les mains de Killian se posèrent autour d'Emma pour cacher son corps du mieux possible et la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans son épaule, rouge de honte.

David resta figé sur place, ne pouvant pas détourner les yeux de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Sa fille a moitié nue sur les genoux d'un pirate qui avait ses mains sur son corps. Il sentit la colère monter en lui mais se calma bien vite.

« Je… J'étais venu pour… » Bredouilla-t-il. « Je voulais te faire une surprise. »

« Tourne-toi, » lui dit alors Emma, sans bouger de sa position.

David se tourna immédiatement, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre.

« Je voulais juste déposer tes cadeaux sous le sapin, comme le font tous les pères pour leurs enfants, » se justifia-t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes Emma s'approcha de son père, le faisant ainsi se retourner. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se prirent dans les bras.

« Merci papa, » souffla Emma. « Tu ne sais pas a quel point ça me fait plaisir, même si tu tombe vraiment au mauvais moment. »

« Je… Je crois que je vais vous laisser, euh… déballer vos cadeaux. » Il se tourna alors vers Killian, qui était toujours assit dans le fauteuil. « Les cadeaux pirate, pas ma fille. »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit Killian, toujours aussi mal a l'aise.

David embrassa sa fille sur la joue avant de quitter la maison. Emma retourna alors vers Killian, reprit sa position initiale et lui murmura a l'oreille.

« Où en étions-nous pirate ? »

 **-oooo-**

Et voilà pour ce petit comte de Noël. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de conte que l'on raconte aux enfants, ce serait plutôt un conte pour adultes. Mais c'est ainsi que Killian Jones a fêté son premier Noël a Story Brook, la ville des personnages de comtes de fées.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: alors, verdict ?** **Si vous me laissez assez de commentaires, j'envisagerais peut-être d'écrire d'autres fics sur cette série. Habituellement j'écris sur** _ **The Mentalist**_ **, série que j'adore. Mais je me suis dis que je pourrais aussi écrire sur d'autres séries pour changer.**

 **Bonne fin d'année a tous.**

 _Sweety 26/12/15_


End file.
